


the surprise that never happened

by ineedjesus1202



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella Lives (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedjesus1202/pseuds/ineedjesus1202
Summary: this is about season three the portal. instead of Catra pulling the lever she doesn't. Angella lives and catra goes back to Bright moon with the princesses. Entrapta never gets sent to beast island and Micah was not rescued. this has many different POVs.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. things that changed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't good it's the first one i have ever made. i hope you like it.

the fright zone was loud. ringing rang through Adora's ears. she had pleaded for Catra not to pull the lever, but was sure she would anyway. she had always loved Catra and forgave her, but for this she was going to have to work very hard too. If she pulls it and makes the portal they are doomed. Mara worked too hard for the world to end like this. i was supposed to stop this, but i was too weak. Tears dropped from her face on to the floor as she sat there tied up. she looked up and saw Catra standing there hand reached out to the lever, but not pulling it. she was so hesitant to do it. " Catra please, don't do this. I never wanted to leave you!" Catra was motionless as Adora pleaded. " Scorpia!" Catra yelled. Scorpia popped her head back in. her expression was dissapointment and scared. "Yes Catra?" she asked. "Bring Entrapta back in, don't let her leave the fright zone." Adora just watched Catra. Scorpia nodded and tried to keep in a smile. she didn't hide it very well, but she tried. " Adora I-" she turned around and looked at her with warm tears building up in her eyes. "I'm sorry. i never wanted to hurt you." she wouldn't make eye contacts with Adora. she kept her gaze on a crack on the floor. " Catra come to Bright moon with me. we can be happy again." Adora's eyes switched between Catras eyes. " Please Catra, i know you're not a bad person. you can help us. you don't have to be upset anymore." She finally looked up at Adora and smiled. she missed that cute smile she used to give her. she missed her. " I can start over?" she asked. "Yes, with me." Catra walked over and released Adora from the cuffs she was in. "promise?" " I promise. i won't break this one Catra." Adora reached for her hand, and grabbed it. She stood up and hugged Catra. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's waist burrowing her face in her neck. They both let out soft sobs as the stood there hugging each other. The sound of Glimmer teleporting made their heads pop up and break away from each other. " Where is she?!" Glimmer hissed. Glimmer looked around while Shadow weaver stood properly next to her. " You." catra hissed staring furiously at Shadow weaver. Ador put her hand on Catra's shoulder and gave her a calm and look. " The portal, it's not open." Glimmer calmed down. she ran up to Adora and hugged her. " Hey Sparkles." Catra waved at Glimmer hiding behind Adora. " Catra?" Glimmer said confused. " It's okay Glimmer, she's with us." Adora practically sang. " what is she doing here?" Catra growled pointing at Shadow weaver. " She was helping me get to you faster, so i could beat you up." Glimmer retorted. Adora gave Catra a warm smile and grabbed her hand once again. " Are you ready to go?" Adora asked. " I suppose so."


	2. Making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's POV. they go back to bright moon, and Angella decides what to do with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was really short because i had work, but i am going to try to make this one longer. :)

They make it back to Bright moon and Catra sticks by Adora's side. Adora was having a conversation with Glimmer, making sure she was okay. " So what are we going to do with her?" Glimmer whispers to Adora. " What do you mean? She's coming back to live with us." Adora answered. Catra sticks her hands in her pockets. " I don't know if we can trust her, plus no one likes her at Bright moon." Catra growled. " You know, I'm not that fond of you either Sparkles." Glimmer stuck her tongue out at Catra. " Hey nobody liked me when I first showed up. They only let me in because I was She-re." Adora pointed out. " Well yeah, I guess so. " Glimmer gave her a shrug. Catra smirked at Glimmer trying to make her more aggravated. " Do you think you guys will ever get along?" Adora whined swishing her gaze back and forth, between them. " Maybe, maybe not. It depends if she's going to be a brat or not." Glimmer said folding her arms. " Oh, you're one to talk." Catra hissed back. They walk inside the Bright moon palace, and Glimmer and Catra were arguing non stop. Catra noticed Adora rubbing her temples. " Okay, can you guys knock it off." Adora said as she tried to calm the rising anger in her. " Sorry." Catra shrugged it off. She shot a glance at Glimmer and her eyes were wide and she was giggling. " What's so funny?" Catra asked hanging her head to the side. " I thought i would never hear you say that." Catra rolled her eyes. She looked at Adora finally at peace with out their bickering. She's so beautiful, I don't know how I did what I did to her. "Glimmer!" Angella yelled, and made us all jump. Glimmer's eyes widened and she hid behind Adora. " Adora you're okay!" Angella sighed looking over at her daughter as well. " And you, disobeyed my direct order to you." Glimmer scratched her neck. " I'm sorry mom, but I had to get there. I couldn't wait for an order." Angella hugged Glimmer and kissed her on the head. " I'm glad you did. So, Catra did you change your mind about us?" Catra nodded her head. she shifted uncomfortably. Adora grabbed her hand giving a little squeeze. " Yes ma'am I did. I know what i did was unforgivable, but I am going to try to change, and Adora will help me, right?" Adora gives her a warm smile. " Of course I will. Angella, I know that she made some bad decisions, but i will take full responsibility for her actions." Catra went to say something but cut herself off. " Well, let's grab you guys some food." Angella said. " Wait where's Bow?" Glimmer asked. Adora's eyes went wide. " We left him at the fright zone." Adora and Glimmer said in sync. Catra laughed loudly. " You guy's left arrow boy at the Fright zone?" Glimmer smacks her hand on her head. " Okay, new plan. Skip dinner, and save our best friend." Adora said swinging around. " Wait, are you dumb?" Catra said poking Adora's four head. " Um, no?" " You are if you think you can just walk back in there and grab your friend." Adora put her hands on her waist. " I'm am not dumb. We always improvise." Catra scoffed. " That's why we were winning." Adora rolled her eyes and nudged her. she gave Catra a little smile. " Are you two done?" Glimmer asked folding her arms. " Yeah, let's go save your boyfriend Sparkles." Catra chuckles swinging her arm around Adora. " He's not my boyfriend Catra." Glimmer said trying to keep n a smile. " Okay, what's the plan?" Catra asked. " We know the Fright zone pretty well, so none of that will be a problem. i think we should go in here and start looking in there." Glimmer was nodding with what Adora was saying as she pulled out a map and started pointing on the parts she was talking about. " What about the other princesses?" Glimmer asked. Adora put her hand on her chin and was thinking. " Where were they the last time you saw them?" Glimmer put her hand over her mouth. " The Fright zone." Catra once again laughed loudly at Glimmer. " You guys are so bad at his!" Adora shakes her head. " Well, i guess we just have to do what we can."


	3. the new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't worked on this in a while, i got a little busy. anyway, this is now Mermista's point of view! getting a lot of sass. i hope this one is longer, but i don't want to get my hopes up.

"Ughh, of course they aren't here to help us." Mermista groans. Perfuma gives her a look for her to shut her mouth. " It's okay we can get out of here. i just need everyone to stay calm!" Mermista put her hands on her hips as perfume flailed her arms. "Everyone's calm but you." She rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of Shadow weaver. "Hey you, creepy lady. Yeah you. help us get home." Mermista said pointing at her. Shadow weaver shook her head. " I'm afraid i can't do that." Mermista slapped her hand to her face. "Ughhh, fine, we'll find our own way out." they walked down the long hallway and everything started to look familiar. " Hey, i remember this!" Mermista and Perfuma said. Frosta tilted her head and frowned. " I don't know where we are." They continued down the hallway, checking the dark spots to make sure they were okay. They went to open the door, and She ra was about to kick the door down. "Watch it!" Mermista shouted. "Sorry, Mermista!" Adora said scratching her head. "Look out Catra is right behind you!" Frosta said scooting Adora over and punched Catra right in the face. "Are you serious?!" She hissed harshly. "Uh, actually Catra joined us." Adora said, her face was red and hot. " Really?" Mermista asked."Yes." adora answered. "That's a shame, i kind of liked fighting her." She rolled her eyes. Adora lifted a brow and put her hands halfway up. "Really, that's what you want to say?" Mermista shrugged. Glimmer chuckled lightly and ran up to Bow and hugged him. On the way back to Bright Moon, Bow and Glimmer stayed in the back and Adora and Catra were talking in the front. "Hey Perfuma, is there something going on between Adora and Catra?" Mermista whispered. "What do you mean, a thing?" Frosta asked. Perfuma and Mermista chuckled at the comment. " I've noticed it sense i first saw them fighting." Perfuma stated. Mermista nodded her head while holding in a laugh. She wanted them carefully as they walked back. Catra's tail swiftly grazed Adora's hand, and her face went tomato red. Mermista couldn't help but laugh at that. "Mermista, shh." Perfuma laughed. They joked about it until they went into the Bright Moon palace. " Angella we got them back." Adora said smiling at Angella. "Good work. go wash up for dinner." They all nodded her head. " So what are we gonna do with Shadow weaver?" Mermista asked. " I'm not too sure yet, but hopefully we figure it out soon." "Lock her back up, we can take turns watching her." Frosta said tapping on Adora's shoulder. "So no Entrapta?" Glimmer asked, trying to get away from that conversation. "Perfuma, we don't believe so." They all put their heads down in sadness, except Catra. "Is it such a bad thing you don't have her?" Catra asked. "She's a princess, she should be on our side." Glimmer hissed at Catra. "Well Adora was a princess, but she was in the Horde." Catra pointed out. " Well she didn't know that Catra. She also joined us when she found out." "Yeah i know, i was the one she left." Catra hissed looking down. Adora put her hand on Catra's shoulder."I'm sorry." 'Adora gave her this look. It looked like it was filled with so much love, that she couldn't let out.' Mermista thought. 'She's gay.' "When you guys aren't arguing, come and get me." "We aren't anymore Mermista. Are you guys going to eat with the royal court?" Glimmer asked, turning to face the other princesses. "Uh, have to go uh, feed my plants!" Glimmer lifted a brow. "No, I'm going home." Mermista shook her hand. "I'll stay!" Frosta said clinging onto Glimmer's arm. "Of course. Well see you guys later then." They waved their goodbyes and walked into the dinning room. They sat waiting for their food to be brought to them, and they ate it up.


End file.
